


Algorithms of the heart

by LifeIsLove_SC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI Tony, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Artificial Intelligence, Cuz he's an AI, Fluff, Human Steve, Love at First Sight, M/M, Science, Tony Stark doesn't have a heart, but he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsLove_SC/pseuds/LifeIsLove_SC
Summary: Since populations dropped, humans had began to take AI's for lovers. Steve accidentally meets and falls for.......a rather special AI.AI Tony and Human Steve.





	Algorithms of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun glance into the future.
> 
> *I apologise for any mistakes. They're my own.

Steve's head was throbbing, his palms sweaty and the atmosphere in the car was way too warm for his liking.

"Maybe you can turn the temperature down a bit?", said Steve, wiping his sweaty palms on his expensive trousers.

Coulson, who was in the seat beside him looked confused. "Are you sure, Captain? I think it's freezing."

Yes, it was freezing indeed. It was the dead of winter and Steve shouldn't be feeling the way he was. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Coulson pick up the coat that he had taken off on entering the car. He was already wearing a sweater. He wrapped the coat around his shoulders. 

"Jerry?", Coulson tried to activate the AI that was currently driving the car.

"Agent Coulson.", the disembodied voice of Jerry responded.

"Turn the temperature down a notch, please.", Coulson commanded.

At once, the temperature dropped by a few degrees in the driverless car. But it didn't make Steve feel any better. He continued to sweat.

"Do you feel well, Captain?", Coulson asked. "We could do this another day."

Steve was desperate to say yes, they could do this another day, but he couldn't quiet bring himself to say so. "I'm fine.", he said instead.

"Are you nervous, Captain? It's just an AI, you know. As far as my experience goes, they aren't all that judgemental. And this one was made specifically keeping your interests in mind.", said Coulson with the hint of a smirk. 

Steve didn't even want to think about what his supposed interests were, based on which, he had been offered an AI specifically designed for himself. He never told anyone what he was interested in him. The government officials were a presumptuous lot. But nevertheless, the offer seemed good enough.

Since populations dropped, human's had began to take AI's for lovers. But it was hard to develop much emotional attachment with them because AI's were inexpressive in terms of emotions. They were not physical beings who could gratify a man's physical needs. Technology had developed over time with AI's bearing emotions but being unable to express them openly. Then began the practice of bonding. A system through which the AI's consciousness would be embedded within the human's. The procedure was a short and minimally invasive surgery involving inserting to chip into the human's brain. The human would feel the AI's emotions rush through his brain. They wouldn't affect him like his emotions do, but the human would simply be aware of them. The bond between an AI and a human was a deep one.

It had been made public knowledge about a year ago that Captain America wanted a lover. And he refused to bond with an actual human being for reasons nobody could fathom. Bonding with an actual human was something that people could only dream about. Only the most privileged in the society married actual humans, and Steve was that sort of privileged person. But he wasn't interested in people. He requested for an AI and since then, the government took upon its own shoulders, to have manufactured the perfect AI to be Steve's lover.

"I'm not nervous.", Steve said unconvincingly.

Coulson didn't press him any further over the matter. Steve was thankful for it, both for his own sake as well as Coulson's. He didn't want to boil over on Coulson. The man had done nothing wrong. Besides pointing out the raw truth to Steve. Steve was nervous as hell.

"You have reached your destination.", said the AI Jerry in a sleek voice, stopping the car in front of a large and rather circular building. Steve wasn't intimidated by the building's dark grey, glassy appearance and nor was he by its shape and bulk. This was a typical industrial building where they produced AI's.

Coulson scoffed. "You can quit pretending to be a GPS, Jerry." There were a few disembodied sniggers from the AI. 

Steve admired Coulson's ability to gel with the AI's. Steve was never good with them. They were different to say the least, created to be as similar to human intelligence as possible, programmed to developed a human thought process and yet they were so distinctly different. Though Steve wasn't always the most interactive with AI's and spoke to them as little as possible, he admired them. They were intriguing, beautiful and though man-made, seemed to have characters and personalities of their own, though much weaker than a normal human's. 

AI's could be manipulated by making changes to their program but nobody ever did something as monstrous as that besides an occasional and atrocious super villain. They were considered living creatures in there own sense.

There was always a fear of world domination by AI's, also known as 'AI Apocalypse', but AI's never seemed to bother with world domination attempts and all that bullshit. They pretty much liked to remain in friendly company of their creators. Atleast, Steve was assured that the world was safe until people began creating AI's with higher intelligence than the average humans. The AI with the highest intelligence ever created so far was an IQ 120.

Steve and Coulson entered the building, being scanned and verified by the AI security guards that were installed in the panels above the entrance. They were greeted by a young woman in a sharply cut suit.

"Good evening, Captain. Welcome to our research facility.", her voice was smooth and clear. So much so, that it almost seemed to have a digital effect to it. Steve doubted that she was a real woman.  "Please follow me."

The woman led them to a rather large hall covered in sleek glass panels, well lit with a white glow. Steve saw exactly what he had dreaded, but it wasn't unexpected. A bunch of government officials were standing there, about six of them, along with three people in coats who looked like scientists. Steve didn't want to have to face a large crowd when he first met the AI he was to bond with. He was fully aware that all of them would be scrutinising him for every muscle that twitched in his body as he lay eyes on and interacted with his AI. Among the men was also one Nicholas Fury. Steve had mixed feelings about his presence.

"Welcome to my facility, Captain. Perfectly on time as you are always known to be.", said one of the men who Steve had assumed was one of the government officials, but now he seemed to be the owner of this 'AI manufacture' facility.

Steve put up a diplomatic half-smile. "Agent Coulson here may have helped me with that."

"Ah. Of course. Fury's best at your service. I'm Thomas Smith, by the way.", said the man, reaching out and shaking Steve's hand. "Would you now like to see what has been created for you?"

"I-I actually don't have much experience with this.", Steve said warily.

Smith laughed diplomatically . "No experience needed, Captain. She is like the most perfect and realistic human ever. She's nothing different from a pretty young girl. However, in case you do need assistance, my scientists here will be glad to help you.", he gestured towards the men wearing the long white coats.

"Yes, I mean I don't quiet know how to operate an individual AI.", Steve answered.

One of the scientists spoke up, "Some of our men will accompany you to your residence and install the AI there for you. If you wish to travel in the company of your AI, we will give you a portable hardware to which you can install your AI. You AI can appear and disappear at will and in case you specifically command her to do so.

Steve nodded. This sounded easier than what he had thought. The AI would be independent. Great. He didn't have to worry about operating it or anything.

"Do you wish to meet your AI now Captain?", said Smith.

Steve nodded slowly.

One of the scientists pressed a few buttons on what seemed to be a computer system. Steve could see the loading bar across the screen.....1%, 2%, there was a jump to 35%.....50%....

"She's ready for her first run outside of trial.", declared the scientist.

The bar reached 100%.

There was a white hologram in front of them, rapidly moving and clamping together to form a female figure. Colours began to fill the white hologram.

"Captain, meet our special program.", said Smith with an air of pride.

Steve looked at the hologram of the blonde woman in front of him. She was pretty like Steve had been told, with soft and innocent features like Steve would be expected to admire.

"This is Sharon, Captain. Say hi."

The program Sharon smiled. "Hello, Captain.", she said coyly.

"Hello.", said Steve, a little baffled. She looked perfectly human. Even her voice sounded less digital and more human. "No need to say 'Captain'. Just Steve would do."

"Okay, Steve.", she nodded. "You can call me Sharon."

"Yes. What do you like, Sharon?"

"Whatever you want me to like, Steve."

"Art?"

"Yes. I love art, Steve."

That is when her unnaturalness kicked Steve in the guts. Now he fully understood what the government had meant by designing an AI to specifically suit his interests. She wasn't literally an AI. She was a slave program who did whatever Steve would command.

Steve didn't want to express his disapproval in front of a whole lot of people who were anxious about his reaction to the AI. If he stated that he desired an AI who was defiant ,independent  and had their own distinct personality, the officials wouldn't be able to understand why. 

The only reason anyone would desire an AI to bond with instead of a human was because they could be manipulated as desired. AI's did not demand faithfulness, exclusiveness or even affection in some cases. Steve could go around fucking a million sex bots in the brothel houses, and his AI back home, who was supposed be no less than a spouse, wouldn't mind at all. But Steve didn't want that. A person bonding with an AI was supposed to maintain both emotional and sexual loyalty to the AI. For gratification of sexual needs, there were several sex devices or 'sex toys' that could be installed into the AI's program, used by the human and make it seem very close to an actual sexual encounter with their AI partner. Steve had faith in loyalty. He wanted a genuine lover.

Steve sighed without making his disappointment too obvious.  "Is there any way to switch off this program when I wish to?"

Smith looked amused. "I understand, Captain, that there may be times when even the best of men are annoyed by the presence of their wives. Program Sharon, however, will disappear if you specifically ask her to and reappear only when you ask her."

One of the scientists nodded. "We didn't exactly install a 'switch off ' button for the program."

Steve supposed that would have to do for now. He couldn't outright reject a carefully curated, expensive program built for his sake only. He would simply ask the her to disappear and not appear unless he really wanted to see her. Steve could handle being lonely for a little longer.

"Alright, that's about it, I guess. I don't want to go through the bonding surgery right now ,though.", Steve faked a smile.

"As you wish, Captain. Take your time.I hope you like her.", said Smith.

Steve just nodded again.

The scientists began to press a few buttons to shut down the hologram of Sharon when a group of four men entered the hall with unwarranted chaos. They were rushing towards Smith and the three scientists.

"Sir, there's a problem.", said one of the men.

"What is it, Roy?", asked Smith with a frown.

"We have program- 223678 'Tony' out of containment once again.", said the man called Roy.

To Steve, that sentence made it appear that he was in some sort of zoo. Out of containment. Hah. What were they building next? AI elephants? Or dinosaurs maybe.

"Is there no tracker on it?", Smith sounded annoyed.

"It hacked into the tracker and disabled it, Sir. Did you get any information on him?", Roy turned to one of the men who had accompanied into the hall. The man was looking at a sleek tablet.

"Yes. I did. Bad news, Roy. He's hacked the security system of the building. Cameras and all. We're locked up in here till he lets us leave.", said the man, frowning at the tab.

"Holy shit.", said Roy.

An AI hacking human systems was unheard off. They weren't intelligent enough to hack systems that had been developed by humans for several years . AI's were easy to disable.

"You've got quiet an AI there, Dr. Smith.", Steve commented.

Coulson nodded. "What kind of AI is this? A system-hacker? System hacking AI's are illegal to manufacture. You could be arrested, Dr. Smith."

Smith shook his head and pressed his fingers to his forehead as if to resist an oncoming headache. "It may sound like that but it isn't the case. This is just a general artificial intelligence like Captain's program Sharon."

Fury stepped forward and broke his long silence. "An ordinary AI couldn't hack security systems in one of the world's most secure AI facilities , Smith."

"You're right. He isn't ordinary. He was a discarded program, a prototype for creating the perfect AI for Captain Rogers. We later ruled out the possibility that Captain Rogers would take more interest in a male program than a female.", said Smith and Steve hypothesised that he had been correct about them being presumptuous. "He was a good program, so some of my scientists busted him out to rework him. They went a little overboard, made a couple of  very serious mistakes in trying to replicate a scientist mind in the AI. It was intended to be an IQ 115."

"Intended?", Steve asked. An IQ 115 was reasonably high for an AI. About 2% of AI's had an IQ that high. It was illegal to manufacture AI's with IQs that crossed 125. The fear of world domination by AI's was a constant check on progress in AI IQ's. An AI with IQ 125 hadn't been manufactured yet, simply because reaching that IQ wasn't an easy deal even for the best scientists.

"Yes, intended.", Smith replied.

"And? An IQ 115 still couldn't hack your systems, Smith.", Fury pressed.

"Due to some irresponsible negligence, we might have ended up with an AI with IQ 180.", Smith said, carefully.

The room was struck into silence. 

Steve realised that the AI who had trapped them in the building wasn't just far more intelligent than him, a real human, but also perhaps the most bright individual in the entire city.

Coulson was the first to speak up. "That'll get you arrested, Dr. Smith. Your AI is a potential risk to the human race."

"It probably wasn't the best move revealing your new discovery before a bunch of government officials, Thomas.", said Fury.

"They would find out one day or another, one way or another. Better to put the reality of the situation directly on the plate.", said Smith.

"We will see, Dr. Smith.", said one of the government officials sternly. "First, find a solution so that we can leave the building. If we find you capable of controlling the AI enough for it to not behave like an anti-social, we may reconsider your offence and grant pardon."

"Looks like you're getting arrested, Tom.", a smooth voice was herd out of nowhere, followed by a hearty laugh. Everyone assumed that 'Tom' was short for 'Thomas' and was used to refer to Smith. Steve looked around the room and the ceiling to find the source of the voice but saw nobody. The other men in the room were mirroring his action.

"That's the program.", Roy whispered.

"I heard you, Roy.", said the voice, mockingly.

"Tony, listen.", Smith began. "Don't behave like this. We didn't do any harm to you. Please release the security system."

"Ummm....I will.", the voice pondered. "But only if you tell me more about that absolute morphodite of a bot you've got standing there with you."

"What bot?", Smith scratched his head, looking around.

"That blonde one.", said the jovial voice.

"That's an AI program Sharon.", said Smith, referring to the hologram of Sharon standing frozen near him, in the process of being shut down."

"Oh no, not the woman.", said the voice followed by a short snort. "The other blonde one."

The only other blonde in the room was Steve. All eyes landed on him.

"Him?", Smith tapped Steve's arm.

"Yup.", the voice answered.

"This is not a bot. This is Captain Steve Rogers.", said Smith. "Better known as Captain America. He's a living, breathing human."

Steve now felt like he was truly in a zoo, but he was the animal and Smith was the guide who explained a group of children about his species while standing outside his enclosure.

"What?! A human! Impossible. Human beings cannot be that perfect. Your Captain is the epitome of perfection.", the AI was a smooth talker, both his voice and his choice of words.

"But he's a human, Tony, I assure you.", said Smith, evidently frustrated but still speaking with patience.

Another bright hologram appeared out of nowhere near Steve, the pixels hurriedly morphing into the shape of a man. Steve turned to face the man.

Steve hadn't been expecting this. His heart shouldn't speed up like this. No, it was wrong. It seemed to him that the man.....hologram.....wasn't intended to be a scientist. He had got to be a model of some sorts because Steve felt infinitely attraction to him the moment he lays his eyes on the hologram. He was a decent height, skin tinted with a hint of tan, brown and intelligent eyes, oh his face looked like intelligent, dark hair, the incredibly dapper and at the same time rugged goatee. He was perfect. 

"What're you staring at? Did someone glue your eyeballs to the sockets?", the AI joked. 

Steve shrugged off his inappropriate thoughts at the sight of the man in the hologram. "Nothing..", he mumbled.

"Hah. Nothing. Sure.", said the AI. "I'm Tony by the way. Nice to meet you.", he extended his hand forward for a handshake. As real as Tony looked, Steve knew that if he tried to touch the AI, his hand would go right through him. He didn't bother. 

The AI put his hand down with a groan. "So sad you can't touch me. I can see the longing in your eyes."

Steve's cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, tell these people , Captain America. You don't like Sharon. I've been spying on you'll for a while now. It's clear from your face."

Steve breathed deep. "That's not true.", he forced out. The AI was hard to resist. Steve just wanted to nod at everything he said.

"Tony, please stop. What do you want?", Smith stepped in.

"For now....Captain America will do.", Tony smirked and winked at Steve.

Steve looked at the hologram man with surprise and well concealed hope. He had, after all, come to this place to bond with an AI. And he would pick AI Tony over AI Sharon any day. He would pick Tony over the world.

Smith looked stunned and so did the rest of the government officials. Fury stood there with his usual unchanged expression. Coulson's mouth was open. An AI making the first move in bonding with a human was unheard off. They were usually meek and submissive, without much of a strong personality. But this was obviously different.

"What'd you say, Captain America?", said Tony.

"Steve.", Steve said for reasons only God knew. He should be protesting.

"Alright. What'd you say, Steve?"

Steve wanted to hesitate. He really did. But his mouth decided to be a big idiot. "Yes.", he ended up saying.

Smith was bewildered. "Then...then what about program Sharon? She took us a year to create."

"Give her to someone else? I don't care. Also, do you want to stay in here forever, Tom? I don't think so. And I have no interest in wasting my precious resources in keeping you here. Just agree. You're all but a mortal piece of flesh.", Tony sniggered.

Humour. Slightly dark. Steve's heart was a fluttering mess. Hell, was he impressed.

Within the next hour, Steve found himself lying on the operation theatre, waiting for the surgery to connect his mind to Tony's. It was coming.

"Close your eyes, Captain.", Steve felt a syringe in his arm. All these years and they couldn't do away with the syringes. Steve huffed.

"Are you comfortable?"

Steve nodded with his eyes shut. 

"Please count for me."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,7, 8, 9, 10, 11.........", Steve blacked out.

He was unconscious when the chip was inserted into his head. The AI was now able to transfer impulses into Steve's nervous pathways. They were connected. Steve would be able to read Tony's feelings. And all he saw was blackness while his mind was being renewed.

"It's over."

Steve opened his eyes. He felt a burst of joy and anticipation rush through his mind. But it wasn't his own.

He didn't remember being here, at this place. Had he ever even been to a place like this? Probably not. 

It was quiet sandy and warm. He found that he had been lying on the sand but none of it clung to him when he got to his feet. 

Steve looked at the teal sea, the softly rolling waves, the sound of them hitting the shore. The beach was lined with palm trees. The sky was a clear blue. The call of the gulls was soothing. The last time Steve had witnessed a beach like this was when he must've been around five years old. Such things didn't exist anymore. They were now covered with marine research centres, disaster prevention facilities and implements to convert salt water to sweet water.

A man was standing on the beach ahead of him, staring at the sea.

"Where am I?"

The man turned to face him.

Tony.

"In my head, Steve."

"What?"

"I'm showing you all this. It's like virtual reality but a lot more real because I'm in your head now. And I'm better than virtual reality."

Steve couldn't help but smile at the man's words. 

A blink, and Steve found himself back in the operation theatre surrounded by the scientists, Smith, Fury, Coulson and the officials. Standing in front of him was a grinning AI.

"Wasn't that beautiful?", Tony asked.

"It was.", said Steve. And he knew that was how the rest of his life would be.

**Author's Note:**

> The future seems bright....right?


End file.
